


In My Mind

by stargatesarah, TriStarRebel09



Category: Stargate SG-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatesarah/pseuds/stargatesarah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriStarRebel09/pseuds/TriStarRebel09
Summary: When Jacob Carter arrives at the SGC asking for help , him and SG-1 head out to infiltrate a mysterious Goa'uld ship.  Once aboard they encounter an old enemy and one team member gains a new ability.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stood at the bottom of the ramp in the Gate Room watching the Stargate spin, for a change she knew who was coming through. Her father, Jacob Carter who’d joined with the Tok’ra, Selmak to be specific. She hadn’t seen him for a while and was looking forward to catching up, she’d planned a trip to see her brother Mark. Things had been strained for a long time but since Jacob had been blended with Selmak, he’d been working hard to improve his relationship with Mark and his family.

As the wormhole engaged and the event horizon formed Sam stepped forward to greet her Dad, but as the figure stepped through the gate she realised their plans for his visit were about to go out the window. Jacob’s usual easy going grin had been replaced with a tight expression.   
“Dad, what’s wrong?” Sam asked, concerned.  
“Hey kiddo,” he said, giving her a quick one armed hug. “We’ve got a problem. I need to see George, and we need your help.”  
“Of course,” she said, leading him out of the gate room, “anything we can do.”

20 minutes later the other members of SG1 were gathered around the table in the briefing room along with General Hammond. Jacob stood in front of the screen showing a picture of apparently empty space.   
“What are we looking at here Jacob?” asked Jack  
“It’s a ship,” he replied.   
“Doesn’t look like a ship,” quipped Daniel.   
“It’s the best picture we have of it,” conceded Jacob with a sigh. “A few weeks ago the Tok’ra started receiving reports of a new Goa’uld ship that’s mysteriously hitting the fleets of the System Lords. It has what appears to be an advanced cloaking shield, because it shows up out of nowhere and then disappears again. We’ve sent in two operatives to try and locate and infiltrate the ship, but neither one has been heard from since.”  
“Why do I get the feeling I don’t like where this is going?” Jack asked dryly.   
“We believe that we may have a mole in the Tok’ra,” Jacob continued on. “We have to assume all Tok’ra resources and personnel devoted to this mission have been compromised.”  
“Which is why you’re here.” Jack stated. Jacob acknowledged the fact with a nod.   
“What do you need us to do?” Sam asked.  
“We need to locate this ship, get aboard, find out who is decimating the System Lords and hopefully destroy the advanced technology,” Jacob listed.  
“Oh, is that all?” Daniel asked.   
Hammond spoke up, “Jacob, I understand that this ship is a potential threat, but I don’t like the idea of sending my people into a situation with so many unknowns.”   
“I won't lie to you George, this is not an ideal mission.”  
“Ya think?” Jack asked  
Jacob ignored him and continued on. “But this ship represents a major threat to the balance of power in the galaxy and there’s no guarantee whoever is doing this won’t come after Earth. Now you guys are my only chance on this. Only one Tok’ra high council member even knows I’m here. I understand if you decide the risks are too great, but I’ll be going, either way."  
Inwardly Jack sighed, he knew for sure that there was no way Carter wasn’t going to go which meant he would also be going and Teal’c was hardly going to stay behind. Even if Daniel didn’t want to go he knew he’d follow Sam regardless of the risks.  
“Well when you put it that way Jacob, you make it sound like such fun,” replied Jack sarcastically.   
“Well SG1, I guess you have a go,” said Hammond with a look of resignation on his face that suggested he wasn’t entirely happy with the situation either but had also come to the same conclusion as Jack.

Sam and Jacob walked down the hallway together after the briefing. “Guess I better call Mark and tell him we won’t be making it out to San Diego after all.”  
Jacob winced. “I’m sorry about that. I felt bad letting you make plans but I had to make it seem like this was just a social visit.”   
She put a hand on his shoulder. “It’s okay. We’ll make it out there soon. You're sure Tok’ra communications have been compromised?”  
“Not positive but pretty sure. It’s not unheard of for an agent to go missing, but when it’s two both within a few days of going undercover it seems less likely to just be coincidence.”  
Sam was starting to feel more uneasy about this mission by the minute, but she knew once her dad had made up his mind about something there was no changing it, and she wasn’t about to let him walk into this one alone. “So,” he said as they walked into her lab, “how do we find an invisible ship?”

“So run this past me one more time Jacob. We are heading to an unknown planet, where we will meet another Tok’ra who may or may not be compromised and then find an invisible ship and get on board?” asked Colonel O’Neill.  
“Yep, that’s pretty much it” replied Jacob.  
“That’s just swell” snorted O’Neill as he adjusted his cap.  
“Are you not happy with this plan O’Neill?” asked Teal’c  
“Gee Teal’c, what gave you that impression?!” replied O’Neill sarcastically.  
“How bad can it be Sir?” asked Carter as she watched the Stargate begin to spin in front of them. “Surely it’s just another save the world mission Sir?” She smirked at her commanding officer before sharing a glance with her father.  
“Sure, Carter, sure” said O’Neill as he watched his team head up the ramp towards the shimmering wormhole. After giving his CO a typical lazy salute he followed them up and through the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2

SG1 emerged through the Stargate onto a heavily wooded planet. Sam and Jack had immediately snapped their P90’s into their shoulders and Teal’c raised his staff weapon as the wormhole disintegrated behind them.   
“Didn’t you say this planet was uninhabited?” Daniel asked Jacob from behind the others.  
“Doesn’t hurt to be careful,” said Jack, not taking his eyes off the trees. “Fan out,” he ordered, “see if we can’t find this contact of Jacob’s,”  
“Do you even know who we’re meeting?” Sam murmured to her father.  
“No, not exactly,” he admitted.   
“Godammit Jacob,” Jack said indignantly, “have I ever mentioned that I hate the way the Tok’ra do business?”  
“Even when we’re saving your sorry ass Colonel O’Neill?” The team spun around, weapons at the ready, as a petite figure holding a Zat stepped out from behind the Stargate.   
“Thina,” said Jacob, sounding relieved.  
“Jacob Carter.” The dark haired woman nodded in greeting and lowered her Zat.   
“It’s good to see you again Thina,” Sam said walking forward smiling. “Thina helped us escape from Hathor a few years ago,” she told Jacob.   
“I know kiddo, I still owe her one for that,” he said with a wink.   
“Us too,” said Daniel. “I was glad to hear you made it out of there.”   
“Yeah,” Jack said, stepping forward, gun still not completely lowered, “not that I’m not grateful for you freezing that snake out of my head but how did you get of dear Hathor’s fortress?”  
She shrugged. “After my symbiote healed me I left through the tunnels I made and contacted the Tok’ra.”  
“And we were glad to have her back,” Jacob said, clapping her gently on the shoulder. “Thina is one of the best undercover agents we have.”  
“Great,” said Jack, “then hopefully you know how to help us find Jacob’s magic ship.” He could practically feel Carter rolling her eyes from in front of him.

Thina led them on a short hike from the gate to a clearing in the trees, she tapped a device she pulled from her pocket and an Al'kesh uncloaked in front of them.  
“This is our ride to the mothership” stated Thina rather smugly. Once they were airborne, Jack decided it had all been rather too easy so far and decided to get some answers.  
“So, we just fly this ship right into the big ship and no one knows we’re home right?”  
“That’s the plan” replied Daniel with slightly less conviction than he actually felt.  
“You got a better one Jack?” asked Jacob.  
“Actually Dr. Jackson,” said Thina as she deftly maneuvered the ship above the tree line and into the atmosphere, “I’m going to ring you aboard. From there you’ll be able to reach the control room and destroy the cloaking technology.”  
“Wait, wait, wait,” said Daniel quickly. “You're going to ring us aboard an invisible ship? How do we know it’s there and we’re not just going to end up in space?”  
“Don’t worry Daniel,” said Sam dropping into the seat next to Thina, “Al'kesh come equipped with sensors that locate ring platforms. I assume this ship has them?” She looked at the Tok’ra who nodded in confirmation.   
“Once I ring you aboard, do you know how to find the control room Major Carter?” Thina asked.   
“You’re not coming with us?” Sam asked quizzically.   
“I must remain in orbit to ring you back. However, the ring room is just down the hallway from the control room. Once inside you’ll need to disable the crystal interface between the shields and the main power which should cause a feedback loop.”  
“Got that Dad?” Sam called over her shoulder.   
“What are you looking at me for?” he hollered back. “You’re the genius in the family.”   
“I say we just toss a grenade in,” said Jack and Sam tried to suppress a smile as Jacob looked at him incredulously and said, “how on Earth you got into black ops I’ll never know Jack.”  
“Well I’d tell you Jacob, but then I’d have to kill you.” Jack replied lightly. The thing about all the years of black ops though was that he’d developed a fifth sense for feeling when things weren’t quite right. That sense wasn’t nagging so much now as screaming that something was very wrong. Short of demanding that Thina turn the ship around and going back home there wasn’t much he could do at this point. He walked over to where Teal’c was standing. “Keep your eyes open T,” he said quietly, “something about this isn’t right, it’s too easy.”  
“Should we not be grateful for that O’Neill?” Teal’c asked.  
“C’mon Teal’c, when have things ever been easy?”   
“Indeed,” he said.   
“We’re in position,” said Thina from the front of the ship. Jack gathered on the ring platform with the rest of his team plus Jacob. “Good luck” she said pushing the buttons to transport them, “contact me when you are ready to return.” Jack felt Daniel wincing as the rings shot down from the ceiling around them and they were enveloped in a beam of light.

As soon as the team materialized and the rings returned Sam dropped to one knee, weapon ready as Jack quickly swept his P90 across the other side of the room. “Clear,” he said.  
“Clear,” Sam confirmed standing up.   
Jacob hit the control panel by the door and it slid open. The ship was strangely dark and quiet. There was no sound of Jaffa approaching.   
“The control room should be just down there Sir,” Sam whispered. Jack motioned for her to take point and after a quick check down the hallway she started walking, ever alert. Daniel, Teal’c and Jacob followed while he brought up the rear. Sam reached the control room and quickly ducked inside. It was empty as well. Sam was already pulling panels open and examining the crystals inside. Jacob hurried to her side to help.   
Daniel walked inside and looked around warily. “Does anyone else think this is way too..”  
“Easy?” Jack finished for him darkly. “Yeah. How’s it coming Carter?”  
“Not sure yet Sir, these controls are a little different than the ones I’ve encountered before.” He could hear her opening another access panel.   
“Holy Hannah,” she breathed. “Sir, you’re going to want to come take a look at this,” she said urgently.   
“Keep watch Teal’c,” he ordered as he crossed the room. “What is it Carter?” A loud clang caused him to spin around as a shock grenade landed in the middle of the room. “Son of a bitch,” he bit out a half second before the grenade lit up and they all slumped to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack groaned as he came to. His head was pounding and he felt as though he were swimming in inky blackness. “Damn I hate those things,” he muttered sitting up and blinking experimentally.   
“Jack?” came Daniel’s voice.  
“Daniel?” he said. “You there?”  
“I’m here.”  
“Where are we?”  
“Well, I don’t know Jack, I can’t see,” Daniel answered wryly.   
“Right. Everyone else okay?” asked Jack  
He heard a “yep” from Jacob and a “I am fine O’Neill” from Teal’c.   
“Carter?” Jack called. “Carter where are you?” He started to feel around across the ground and encountered something.   
“Ow!” said Daniel, “Jack that’s me.”  
“Sorry. Where is she?” Jack was trying to fight the worry that was starting to creep in.   
“She’s not here Jack.” He heard Jacob say irritably. “I can see well enough now to know it’s just us.”   
Shit, thought Jack.

Carter groaned as she came to, the familiar sensation of a cold hard floor made her realise she must be in a cell.   
“Sir? Dad?” She called out as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, Sam’s heart sunk when she realised she was alone in her cell. Dammit she thought, where the hell are the others? She didn’t have time to feel sorry for herself as she heard footsteps coming towards her cell. The door opened and two Jaffa ordered her to her feet, once standing they grabbed her and pushed her out of the cell. They half dragged her towards another room where a lone figure stood with their back to them.  
“We have the female Tau’ri”  
“Leave us” commanded the voice, I’m sure I recognise that voice thought Sam as the guards backed away, her heart sank when the figure turned around.  
“Major Carter, what a surprise to see you again.”   
“I’m even more surprised to see you again, Nirrti” replied Sam “considering I thought you were dead”  
“Nothing is ever as it seems Major, something you will shortly begin to understand” a cruel smile across Nirrti’s face was the last thing she saw as the familiar sound of a zat rang out and she collapsed to the floor.

“Jack, would you please just sit down?” said Jacob with a hint of exasperation in his voice. Jack had been pacing up and down the small cell for a while and despite repeated attempts by the others to get him to stop, he’d refused.  
“Your constant pacing isn’t going to help our situation, O'Neill” said Teal’c.  
“Yeah Jack, just sit” said Daniel, who was unable to say anymore after the look Jack threw back at him.  
“I’ll rest when I know where the rest of my team is,” replied the Colonel.  
“She may be part of your team Jack, but she’s my daughter,” Jacob said.  
“And who dragged her into this half-assed mission in the first place?” Jack’s voice climbed as he rounded on Jacob.   
“Jack,” said Daniel warningly. Jack waved him off but Jacob spoke again calmly.   
“You’re right Jack, I never should have brought you all into this one with such shaky intel, it was a mistake and I’m sorry.” The two men stared at each other for a long moment then Jack gave a small nod and continued pacing back and forth. 

The combined effect of a shock grenade and zat blast was wreaking havoc on Sam. Her entire body ached from hitting the floor and her head was pounding so hard she was having trouble focusing as she climbed into consciousness yet again. She was still trying to wrap her mind around the fact that Nirrti was still alive. The Colonel was not going to like this. When Sam finally forced her eyes open she realized she was lying next to an object she had hoped to never see again. The glowing red circle over the dais could only be Nirrti’s genetic manipulation machine.   
“How?” she murmured, dragging herself to her feet.  
“Ah, Major Carter,” Nirrti said, stepping out from the control board. “I see you remember my device.”  
“Hard to forget,” Sam muttered. “I thought it was destroyed.”  
“You will find it, like me, quite immutable,” Nirrti said in a haughty voice. “Now, I believe you also remember how it functions. So please, do me the honor of stepping inside.  
Sam folded her arms over her chest. “No. You may as well just zat me another time because I refuse to be a part of your sick experiment again.”  
Nirrti’s smile was glacial. “Very well Major, we will do this the hard way.” She waved one finger and the Jaffa guarding the door stepped forward. “They will bring your friends up here and kill them one by one in front of us until you decide to comply. The only reason they are still alive is to insure your cooperation. Bring me O’Neill,” she ordered and the guards hurried away.

The unmistakable sound of Jaffa boots against the deck plating sent the four men in the cell to their feet. Jack was silently hoping that they would be bringing Carter with them, but it was dashed as they rounded the corner he saw it was just a group of guards. One of the Jaffa unlocked the gate of the cell while the others pointed their staff weapons inside.   
“O’Neill,” one of them barked, “you will come with us.”   
“Where’s the other member of my team?” the Colonel asked casually, not moving. The lead Jaffa inclined his head and two others walked in, grabbed Jack and dragged him bodily out of the cell.  
“Ow!” Jack complained trying to shake his arm free. “Okay, okay, I’m coming.” The gate clanged shut behind them leaving Teal’c, Jacob and Daniel behind.

Jack felt intense relief wash over him when he saw Carter standing in the room he was led into. “Carter!” He called out. “You okay?”  
“Fine Sir” she replied somewhat sardonically.   
“What the hell is going on here?” He asked before suddenly noticing the object she was standing next to. “Is that…” he trailed off. Carter nodded her head grimly and he felt his blood run cold as realization slammed into him just as Nirrti stepped out from the shadows of the room. “Oh for crying out loud! I watched you die! Just for once, when we kill one of you damn snakeheads, couldn’t you do us all a favor and just stay dead?”  
“You should know Colonel O’Neill, gods cannot die. Now, step into the device Major Carter” gestured Nirrti  
“And if I refuse?” she replied  
Nirrti held up her hand and allowed the hand device to glow as she raised her hand to meet Jack’s forehead.  
“Should I continue?” she asked  
“Carter, don’t you dare. That’s an order.”   
“I’m sorry Sir.” Sam looked at him with resignation in her eyes as she stepped in the machine. Jack knew she’d do it to save him or any of them for that matter, hell, he knew he’d do the same as well.

Jack didn’t want to watch Sam in the machine but forced himself to do so for her sake. Within moments the machine stopped although it felt like eternity to Jack, he threw himself forward out of the grasp of the Jaffa standing by him in order to grab Sam as she fell from the pedestal.  
“Take them to the cell, she can remain with them for now” commanded Nirrti.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam felt as though she were swimming in darkness. She was trying to get to the surface to break through into the light. There were so many voices buzzing all around her but she couldn’t distinguish what anyone was saying. Right before she broke through into the light she clearly heard the Colonel’s voice saying, “ _ I almost lost her to that damned machine once before. How could I let it happen again? I can’t lose her.” _

She opened her eyes and looked around, her head was in her father’s lap and she could see Daniel, Teal’c and the Colonel clustered around. 

“How’re you feeling Sam?” Daniel asked, concernedly. 

“I’ve been better,” she groaned. “What were you saying Sir?” 

The Colonel exchanged a puzzled look with the others. “I didn’t say anything Carter.”

“Huh,” she said softly, “I could have sworn…” She tried to sit up but the room started spinning around her. 

“Just lay still for a few minutes Sam,” her dad ordered. 

She nodded and closed her eyes again. Instantly the buzzing started back up. She snapped her eyes open but no one was talking. 

“Are you alright Major Carter?” Teal’c inquired. 

“Do you guys hear that?” 

“Hear what kiddo?” Her Dad asked. 

“It sounds like a crowd of people all talking at once,” she replied.

“Um, no,” said Daniel. “Did this happen to you last time though Sam?” She thought back. She vividly remembered feeling as though every molecule in her body was becoming unglued but nothing like this. She shook her head and rubbed her palm on her forehead. The voices were becoming louder, more insistent. She tried to focus on making out what they were saying. 

_ “...all my fault. I should never have let her get into that machine.” _

_ “If Sam was right and the machine was used by the Ancients then maybe they used to to assist with ascension. I should cross reference my notes on the other Ancient device we found on…” _

_ “:..must find a way to rescue my friends from this place.” _

_ “‘I don’t like him.’ ‘Yes you do Jacob. You tell me all the time you think he’s a good man.’ ‘Yeah well, he keeps managing to almost get my daughter killed!’”  _

“Oh my god,” Sam sat up suddenly. “I think it worked.” 

Four sets of eyes stared back at Sam in surprise.

“What do you mean, I think it worked?” asked Jack

“Nirrti’s machine, it worked” replied Sam

“How? You don’t exactly look like you’re about to start swimming” Sam rolled her eyes at her CO’s lame attempt at humour and instead turned to talk to Jacob.

“Have you heard anything about Nirrti being successful with her gene manipulation?”

“Nothing that would give us any cause for concern” replied Jacob.

“Hang on, you didn’t mention the fact that she was supposed to be dead?” said Daniel.

Four sets of eyes turned to stare at Jacob who held up his hands in defeat.

“I didn’t think it was necessary information, I can assure you, Nirrti was the last Goa’uld I expected to find here”

“Well this just keeps getting better and better” said Jack as he got up and started pacing again.

“ _ It’s a good job Jacob is Sam’s father otherwise…..damn, Carter doesn’t look too hot right now” _

_ “...Major Carter will most likely need assistance when we leave” _

_ “I swear to god if Jack doesn’t sit down” _

“Stop!! Just stop talking!” cried Sam as she clutched her head.

There were several seconds of silence. “Uh Sam,” said Daniel slowly, “are you reading our minds?”

“I think so,” she said, “or at least hearing your thoughts.” 

_ “Oh damn...!” _

_ “How is this possible?” _

_ “...can’t be a good thing.” _

“Well,” he said looking around at the others, "let’s try it. What am I thinking about?”

“I don’t know Daniel, I don’t want to invade your privacy or anything.”

“It’s okay! I’ll just think about something really boring. Don’t you want to know if you can do it?”

Sam hesitated, but curiosity got the best of her. She looked into Daniel’s eyes, took a deep breath and focused. “You're thinking about your first dig in Egypt. It was so hot but you were so excited.” She smiled and her voice took on a dreamlike tone. “There was a dust storm and you tried to keep excavating through it and then you lost your way back to camp. Also you don’t want the Colonel to know that you lost his Simpson’s video that he lent you.”

“What?” snapped Jack. 

“Okay then,” said Daniel scooting away from Sam. “So you can do it.” Sam blinked rapidly, trying to retreat back into her own mind. 

“That’s definitely...something.” Jack offered helpfully

“What purpose would Nirrti have in giving you these powers Major Carter?” Teal’c asked.

“Beats me,” Sam said, massaging her temples. “Maybe she didn’t realize she was doing it.”

“You sure you’re okay Sam?” Jacob asked quietly, rubbing her shoulders. 

“Yeah Dad, I’m fine, just a headache,” she said lightly. 

“Well, regardless,” the Colonel was saying,”we need to get out of here before she does any more damage. Maybe we can use this to get ourselves out of here. We’ll figure out how to handle Carter’s superpowers later.”

“Jacob, why haven’t we seen or heard from Thina since we got here?” asked Jack

“She’s down on the planet” replied Jacob

“Surely when you didn’t check in one might expect her to do something about it? After all, she did help us get onboard, which turned out to be rather easy don’t you think?”

“What are you suggesting Jack?” replied Jacob with an uneasy edge to his voice. “Thina knows not to compromise the mission by giving herself away”

“The mission is compromised Jacob, Carter got her head messed with and we’re trapped in cells aboard a Goa’uld mothership with someone we thought we watched die!”

“ _ Patience Jacob, he’s merely concerned for his team…..he’s suggesting Thina is the spy Selmak, how can you remain calm?” _

“Dad, that’s not what Jack was suggesting” Both Jacob and Jack turned in surprise at Sam’s omission.

“What?” she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

“Well kids, what’s the plan for busting outta here?” asked Jack as he stood by the entrance to the cell.

“Must we not wait for a signal from Thina O’Neill?” replied Teal’c as he too, stood up to join Jack at the entrance to the cell.

“ _ The weak Tau’ri are not prepared…..we must take the shol’va next”  _ Sam jumped up motioned for Jacob and Daniel to get up as well.

“Sir, two guards are approaching, perhaps you could surprise them?” said Sam.

“Did you?” asked Jack as he pointed to his head, she nodded back in response.

“You heard her Teal’c, be ready”

“Indeed”


	5. Chapter 5

Jack and Teal’c stood on either side of the barred gate as the two Jaffa approached. As soon as they unlocked it Jack swung a kick into one guard’s midsection, then dropped him to the floor with an elbow jab in his face. As the other guard spun to see what was happening Teal’c twisted the staff weapon out of his hands, twisted it around and hit him over the back of the head. Jack quickly grabbed their Zats, stunned both the fallen guards for good measure and tossed the other one to Sam. 

Jack peered out around the corner down the hallway, “I don’t see any more guards. Carter, let me know if you, uh, hear anyone coming.” She nodded her head.

“So that was great and all,” said Daniel, “but how do we actually get off the ship?”

“Dad, call Thina,” said Sam. “She can ring us back to the Tel’tak.”

“Call her how?” Daniel asked. “The Jaffa took all our gear.”

“Dad’s still got his communicator,” she replied. 

Jack lifted an eyebrow, “You didn’t think this was worth mentioning Jacob?” 

He shrugged, “I didn’t want to risk the signal being compromised until we for sure had a way off.”

_ “...swear one of these days I would dearly love to zat the man.” _

“Sir!” Carter said, clearing her throat, “not helpful.” But she flashed him a small smile. 

“Should we not be going?” said Teal’c

“Yeah, yeah,” Jack motioned for them to follow him and Teal’c out into the hallway. “Where’s the ring room from here?” He whispered to Jacob. 

“Two levels up and down the corridor.”

“Carter, we good?” Jack asked. 

Sam closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. “I think so. We should be clear for the moment.”

Jacob had pulled out the communicator and was speaking into it as they moved along. “Thina, come in it’s Jacob.”

“Jacob,” came her crackled voice sounding relieved. “Thank goodness, I was getting worried.” 

“We’re making our way back to the ring room, are you in position to transport us over?”

“I’m hiding out on the far side of the planet, but I’ll be ready in a few minutes.” she replied. 

They almost made it to the ring room when Sam suddenly stopped.

_ “...search this whole level…” _

“There’s someone coming” she urgently whispered to the others as a zat blast flew an inch over Teal’c head. They backed up against the feeble protection of the wall as the Jaffa began raining blasts at them. “Go!” yelled Jack over the noise. “Get in there, I’ll cover you!” Jacob and Daniel ducked down and ran into the ring room as Teal’c and Jack fired back at the Jaffa. 

_ “Dammit looks like an entire patrol!” _

_ “...must not let them escape!” _

_ “ ...can’t anything ever be easy?” _

_ “Where is Sam? I thought she was right behind me?” _

Sam dropped the Zat and clutched her head. “Carter! Carter!” she faintly heard Jack yelling. “Teal’c get her out of here!” Teal’c wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her the rest of the way down the hallway into the ring room. The Colonel appeared a minute later. “There’s more right behind them. This had better work Jacob!”

“Thina, now!” Jacob called into the communicator and the rings fell from above them scoping them up in their light. 

After the bright light dissipated, SG1 and Jacob found themselves back aboard the Tel’tak. Jacob immediately headed to the control console to find Thina whilst the rest of SG1 hovered around Sam as she sat down slowly on the ground with her head in her hands.

“Teal’c, make sure Jacob gets us down to the planet as fast as possible” Teal’c nodded as he turned and left Daniel and Jack kneeling down by Sam.

“Carter, you OK?” asked Jack.

“Just give me a minute and I’ll be fine” she replied. Both Jack and Daniel shared a look that suggested they didn’t believe her for one second but they decided not to push it.

“ _ Sooner she’s back with the Doc the better” _

“Honestly Sir, I’m OK”

“Carter, you gotta stop doing that!”

“Sorry Sir” she replied as she struggled to her feet.

The three of them joined the others at the helm, where Jacob had taken over flying and was slowly guiding them down to the planet.

“ _ How did they make it out? I was promised they wouldn’t escape”  _ Sam spun round and stared at Thina who was looking ahead, showing no emotion at all. Deciding that she couldn’t possibly have heard what she thought Sam moved to stand closer to Jack whilst keeping an eye on Thina.

_ “I need to keep them on this planet”  _

This time Sam knew exactly who was talking and what she heard. As Jacob landed the ship Sam frantically racked her brains to come up with a plan that would prevent Thina from keeping them on the planet.

“Sir, I think I might have heard the Jaffa on the planet mention patrolling the gate. Perhaps Thina might use the ship to check ahead after we’ve left the ship?” Jack studied Carter’s face for a moment before realising she was trying to tell him something and immediately agreed with her plan.

“Nice idea Carter, Jacob you’re with us. Thina, circle the gate and if we don’t hear shooting we’ll assume it clear” ordered Jack.

“That does not seem like a wise plan Colonel O’Neill, should we not remain together?” replied Thina. Jacob had been studying the looks exchanged between Sam and Jack and stepped in to show his agreement with the plan.

“Thina, I’ll head back to Earth and then on to join up with you once I’ve spoken to General Hammond” Thina nodded, clearly unhappy with the plan but had yet to come up with a suitable excuse to change it.

Once they were safely off the ship Jack immediately turned to Sam, “Carter, what the hell is going on?”

“Thina, she’s the spy Sir” replied Sam as she passed out in front of him.

“Dammit Carter, Daniel dial the gate” ordered Jack as he and Teal’c lifted Sam between them. Jacob stood momentarily shocked at the turn of events before the sound of Jack yelling at him to move had him running towards the gate with the others.

A few moments later they stumbled through the gate and down onto the ramp to the surprised face of General Hammond.

“Colonel, you weren’t due back for another day, what the hell happened?”

“Nirrti Sir, she’s still alive and still messing with people, I’ll explain later but Carter here needs to see the Doc” Hammond nodded his assent as SG1 filed past him with Teal’c still supporting a very pale Sam. 

“Jacob, care to explain what’s going on?”

“Sure George but let’s head up to your office, it’s quite a long one” replied Jacob as he followed General Hammond from the gate room.


	6. Chapter 6

“Heart rate is 117.”

_ “...hate it when they bring her back like this.” _

“Blood pressure 126/90.”

_ “....problem with having your best friend as a patient.”  _

Sam’s eyes fluttered open to see Janet standing over her. 

“Hey Sam,” her friend said warmly. “How’re you feeling?” 

“Headache the size of Texas, but I’ll live,” she replied. 

“Well reading minds will do that to you,” Janet said lightly. Sam startled. “Colonel O’Neill gave me a quick run down when he and Teal’c brought you in,” she continued. 

“Them, Daniel and my dad are all okay?” 

“Yes, everyone made it back thanks to you I hear. They’re down now…” 

“Debriefing General Hammond, I know I can hear them.” Sam interrupted. 

“Uh Sam, when you say that you can hear them?”

“Well, I can’t actually hear them, but I can hear what they’re thinking,” she amended. 

“The briefing room is six floors down.”

“I know,” Sam said, rubbing her forehead clearly in pain, “I think it’s getting stronger. Teal’c is furious that yet another Goa’uld who we thought was dead turns out to be alive. Daniel just wants to get back to his lab to look through Jonas’s notes on the machine. My dad and Selmak are arguing over what to tell the high council, and Colonel O’Neill is mentally using some very colorful language to express his thoughts on the Tok’ra.”

Janet’s jaw had dropped open and she stared at Sam for a minute. “Oh kay then,” she finally said. I’m going to get you started on some pain killers for the headaches and then we’re going to do some blood work and get you in an MRI as soon as possible.” 

A few hours passed before Janet had the results of Sam’s blood work and MRI and all of SG1 were gathered around her bed waiting for Jacob and the General to join them. 

_ “This is the last time we go on a mission with the Tok’ra” _

“Sir, you know that’s my Dad you’re talking about”

_ “Wonder if he minds me calling him Dad”  _ Sam gave Jack a look that suggested he ought to keep his thoughts to himself.

“I’d love to Carter” replied Jack sarcastically and out loud, much to Sam’s annoyance. 

“Well from what I can tell from the tests we’ve run so far, nothing seems massively out of the ordinary. Your blood pressure is slightly elevated but I can’t find anything to explain your headaches or your new found mind reading ability” 

“Thanks Janet, that’s not at all amusing” replied Sam, sarcastically.

“ _ Bet she learnt that from Jack…...I told you she’s been spending too much time with him, Selmak” _

“ _ Why is it always SG1……” _

“Is this something that is reversible Doctor?” General Hammond asked.

“I’m not sure Sir,” Janet replied, “without knowing what happened or what’s even causing it in the first place I can’t say whether it can be reversed or maybe something that will fade with time.” 

“Well I think it’s great to have a mind reader on the team,” said Jack patting Sam on the shoulder. “Gives us an advantage against the Goa’uld. Use old Nirrti’s trick against her. 

“I’m not so sure about that Colonel,” Hammond said cautiously. “We don’t know the effect these abilities could have on Major Carter.”

_ “:..always being cautious when we should be out there kicking some ass!”  _

“For now, SG1 you’re on stand down until we have some more answers,” the General continued. “Major, get some rest. The rest of you can coordinate with Jacob here about how much of the Tok’ra operations have been compromised by the spy.” 

_ “...oh...joy…”  _

“Yes Sir,” they all said.

As they all left the infirmary Sam turned to Janet, “so are you going to let me out of here? I already know you’re going to say yes.” 

Janet sighed, “fine but…”

“Stay on the base, I know!” Sam interrupted hopping off the bed. “And let you know if the headaches get any worse!” Janet shook her head as she watched Sam walk away. 

_ “One day they might come back in one piece” _

“I heard that” shouted Sam as she left the infirmary with a slight smile on her face,

As Sam headed to her lab she momentarily wished she’d stayed in the infirmary, the voices in her head were becoming more and more intense. When she finally reached her lab she idly wondered whether or not she could set up some kind of shield to block it all out but quickly dismissed that thought. Sighing to herself she sat down in front of her laptop and wondered where on earth she was going to start solving this problem. It didn’t take long for the rest of SG1 to find her and as was becoming the norm, she heard them before they entered her lab.

“Carter, I thought you were supposed to be taking it easy?” asked Colonel O’Neill as he sat down opposite her and immediately began fiddling with anything within arms reach.

“How are you doing, Sam?” asked Daniel, giving her shoulders a squeeze.

“I’m okay but I’d be better if you could give some positive news about your research from Jonas’s reports” she replied.

“How did….wait never mind” 

“Carter” drawled Jack, “I specifically heard General Hammond tell you to take it easy whilst we work out this spy thing”

“And Janet cleared me to work in my lab, Sir”

_ “Damn, that’s almost borderline insubordination…..shame its a real” _

“Sir!!” exclaimed Sam, her cheeks flushing in embarrassment.

“What!” replied Jack, “not my fault you can read my mind”

“You guys need to go, I’m never going to figure this out with you all sitting there, thinking, Sir,” said Sam as she made a point of singling out her CO.

Begrudgingly they left her in her lab with the Colonel giving her one last plea to take it easy. She wasn’t alone for long as her father and Selmak arrived moments later.

“Did the Colonel send you down?” she asked as her father sat down beside her. 

“No”

_ “Yes he did Jacob” _

“Thanks Selmak” replied Sam with a smirk. “Dad, you’re the last person who can keep a secret when you already have a voice in your head”

“Well now you know what it feels like” he replied sarcastically.

_ “Not the same Jacob…..shut up Selmak” _

“You two finished?” said Sam, looking rather amused. 

“Kiddo, do you really think you can solve this?”

“Do I have a choice? Short of returning to the ship and asking nicely for Nirrti to fix me, I don’t see what else I can do”

“Well that would be Jack’s answer but I suspect he won’t ask her nicely” replied Jacob.


	7. Chapter 7

General Hammond and SG1 were sitting around the table in the briefing room. Jacob had returned to the Tok’ra base to find out whether or not Thina had returned and hopefully some more information regarding her potential involvement with Nirrti. 

“Well, have you managed to figure out what Nirrti did to Major Carter?”

“Not yet Sir, all I know is that it appears to be getting stronger”

_“Or worse”_ Shooting the Colonel a look that suggested he stop thinking all together, Sam continued her report.

“What are you suggesting then Major?”

“That we return to the planet and hope Nirrti is still there”

_ “Over my dead body” _

_ “That does not seem wise, no Gou’ald would willingly help a Tau’ri” _

_ “What if she does it to me?” _

“Seriously?” exclaimed Sam, “and Daniel, don’t be such a wimp.” Jack snorted behind his report and both Daniel and Sam threw him an eat shit or die look.

“I’m not ready to send you back into a potential situation that you’ve no control over, Major report to the infirmary. Dr Jackson, continue your research. SG1 dismissed”

_ “She does look a bit pale…..Perhaps I should accompany Major Carter to the infirmary…...God I hope Jonas left something useful in that report” _

Sam stood up as the General left the room muttering something about useless team members and headed to the infirmary as ordered.

“Carter, wait up!” shouted Jack as he jogged to catch up with her. “You reckon you and the Doc can figure this out?”

“Doesn’t seem like I have much choice Sir”

“I don’t know Carter, it could be quite a good strategic advantage if you knew what our enemies were thinking” replied Jack. “I really do think it would be great if we could figure out how to use this.”

_ “...the edge we need to finally turn the tide.” _

_ “...most boring assignment ever…” _

_ “... need to finish this analysis.” _

“Hey Carter, are you OK?”

“I’m not sure Sir, I feel…..” Sam clutched her head in agony as she struggled to remain upright.

“Carter, Carter! Stay with me, let’s get you to the infirmary.” She could barely hear the Colonel as the flood of voices threatened to drown her. 

_ “Through the gate…” _

_ “...never have any food I like.” _

_ “...don’t know what to do about SG1.” _

The last thing she remembered was the Colonel lunging toward her as the floor rushed up to meet her. 

Jack hated the monotonous beep of the heart rate monitor. He hated staring at it, all the while hoping that it would keep beeping. He could recall vividly the other times he had sat next to Carter while she laid in the infirmary fervently hoping the same thing. That she would return from the brink and everything would go back to the way that it was. 

He felt guilty that he had wanted her to keep the abilities for the benefit of the team. He had never wanted this. No one was around so he gently took her hand. Maybe it was his imagination but he thought he felt her faintly squeeze his hand in return. 

Dr. Frasier walked up and Jack reluctantly let go of his 2IC’s hand.

“What do you have doc?” he asked.

She sighed, “not much more than I did. The most recent scans of her brain show increased activity in all areas. It’s actually similar to the activity in your brain after you had the Ancient repository downloaded. The human mind isn’t designed to handle that much stimulus and I think the overload is what’s causing Sam’s headaches and blackouts.”

“There’s nothing you can do about it.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“I gave her some sedatives which will hopefully keep her brain activity down for a little while, but even if I knew exactly what it was that Nirrti did to her brain, I wouldn’t even know where to start fixing it.”

Jack nodded. “We’ll have to go back then. Get that goddamned Goa’uld to undo whatever she did.”

“Well, I don’t know of anything on earth that can undo it.” Janet said resignedly. I’m going to go brief General Hammond and then see if Daniel has found anything helpful. Keep an eye on her for me?”

“Sure Doc,” he said, reaching for her hand again. 

Janet returned to the infirmary a few hours later having briefed Hammond with Daniel and Teal’c beside her.

“Are we going back?”

“General Hammond has given the go ahead to return” replied Daniel. “Jacob is going to meet us on the planet, he’s hoping to make contact with Thina first.”

“So what do we do about Carter, Doc?” asked Jack, still holding her hand.

“I suggest we wake her up and see how she feels, if we’re lucky I can manage her headaches with pain relief to at least get her back through the gate”

“Perhaps Doctor Fraiser should accompany us O’Neill?”

Jack looked at Teal’c in surprise but before he could answer, General Hammond, who had entered the room spoke on his behalf.

“Doctor Fraiser will accompany you Colonel and if at any point she feels it would be detrimental to Major Carter’s health she has my authority to end the mission and return home. You will leave as soon as Major Carter is ready to travel”

_ “She’s coming round…...Carter, Carter!........Sir, please give her a moment”  _ Sam slowly opened her eyes to see her entire team and Janet staring at her.

“Hi guys, what happened?” she blinked, then frowned, “you all sound quieter.” 

Jack, Teal’c and Daniel looked at each other but Janet understood. “It’s the painkillers Sam, I think that they’re limiting your abilities to hear others thoughts, but I already have you on an incredibly high dose and I can’t keep giving you this much for long.” She turned to the rest of SG1. “Why don’t you guys go gear up? I’ll get Major Carter up to speed and we’ll meet you in the Gate room when it’s time to meet Jacob.”

“What’s going on Janet?” Sam asked.


	8. Chapter 8

One hour later they all stood together watching the gate spin as Walter dialed the address. Sam and Janet had walked in together, Sam looked pale but otherwise determined. Colonel O’Neill pulled Janet aside as the wormhole engaged and the blue light rippled across the room. 

“Honestly Doc,” he asked, “can she do this?”

Janet hissed between her teeth. “She refused to let me give her the morphine because she wanted the edge it gave the team. But I don’t know how long she can keep going like this. I’ll be honest Colonel, this is going to be a race against time to fix whatever this is before it overloads her brain entirely.”

“Yeah,” he said darkly before straightening his gear and heading up the ramp through the gate. 

The team arrived on the other side of the gate to be greeted by Jacob and Thina. Jacob immediately rushed to Sam’s side as she slumped down awkwardly on the steps as the wormhole closed behind them.

“You OK Sam?”

“I’ll be fine Dad, just need a minute that’s all” 

“Jacob, a word?” said Jack as he motioned for Jacob to follow him away from the group and Thina.

“So, did you find out what the hell is going on?”

“Not exactly”

“What do you mean not exactly!?” replied Jack, angrily

“It’s not exactly easy to walk in and suggest one of our most respected undercover agents might actually be a spy Jack.”

"Sam said she's the spy Jacob, why don't you believe us!?"

Jacob’s head bowed before he looked back up at Jack and Selmak joined the conversation.  “Rest assured Colonel O’Neill, both Jacob and I will do whatever it takes to ensure Major Carter’s well being. We will discuss the issue of Thina once the mission is complete”

“Well, regardless of when we discuss it, I think you should stay on the ship this time to keep an eye on her.”

“I believe that I would be of more assistance by coming along. I may be able to assist with using the machine.” Selmak replied.

“Well, we can’t risk her tipping Nirrti off that we’re coming,” Jack argued. 

Jacob took back over, “She’s my daughter Jack and I want to do everything I can to make sure she’s alright.”

“She’s on my team Jacob, I can look out for her on this mission.”

“Oh, like how you looked out for her last time we were here?” 

The two men had gotten very close when Daniel interrupted them. “You guys coming?” he yelled across the forest. 

Jacob and Jack headed back to the others and Jack was relieved to see Sam upright and looking relatively OK, Janet was hovering close by but it looked like for the moment, Sam would be able to continue.

“Right campers, let’s get this show on the road” announced the Colonel as he gestured for Thina to lead the way. He noticed Sam roll her eyes at him out of the corner of his eye and idly wondered for a moment whether or not she could still hear his thoughts or whether Janet had her on enough painkillers for it not to work. The look she threw back suggested her new found ability was working just fine.

It didn’t take long for them to reach Thina’s ship, both her and Jacob immediately began preparing the ship to leave whilst the others tried to wait patiently. Jack pulled Sam aside and out of earshot of Janet, Teal’c and Daniel.

“How’re you feeling Carter?”

“I’ve been better Sir” 

“You know, you don’t have to do this. I’m sure you and good old Doc Fraiser would figure this out eventually”

“Your faith in us is flattering Sir but I’m pretty sure the reason we’re standing here is because we are out of options”

“Well whatever Sam, I’m just saying you don’t have to put yourself through this.” She did a double take at his use of her first name. 

“Sir?” She asked questioningly.

“Carter…” he started. Then he stopped and looked her in the eyes.  _ “I just want you to be okay. I...I need you to be okay.”  _ Even though she could hear all his thoughts tumbling through his head this one stood out clear and she knew he meant for her to hear this one. She nodded. “Let’s go catch a Goa’uld,” Jack said, climbing aboard the ship. 

Thina turned around as they boarded. “Major Carter,” she said, “good to see you again.”

“You as well Thina,” Sam said lightly. 

“Jacob told me that you needed to board the ship again, but I think that a second incursion would not be wise as we were lucky to escape the last time and surely they will be on high alert against future intruders.”

_ “...did believe that they would return...seems she was correct…” _

“Let’s just say that we have a personal score to settle,” said Colonel O’Neill walking up and placing a hand on Sam’s shoulder. 

Thina shrugged, “fine by me. Are you ready to depart?”

Daniel had finished loading Janet’s medical supplies and gave a thumbs up, “we’re good!” The ship launched through the atmosphere and once again they were in orbit. 

“Dad, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure kiddo” Sam motioned her father to follow her towards the ring room.

“Do you trust Thina?”

“Why do you ask Sam? It’s a little late to be raising that concern don’t you think?”

“She’s working with Nirrti Dad”

“I know you and Jack think so kiddo, but she can’t be. She’s our most respected undercover agent”

“Dad, I heard her thoughts, and I’m telling you she isn’t the person you think she is”

_ “Selmak, do you really think she’s right? I mean, we’ve not heard anything to suggest it’s true…….Jacob, do you think Major Carter would have any reason to lie about this?” _

Sam bent over and clutched her head, “Dad, seriously just say it out loud!” 

“Sam, are you OK? Janet, get in here” yelled Jacob as he helped Sam sit down.

Jack came charging in with Janet following closely behind, she grabbed her medical bag before kneeling down next to Sam.

“Sam honey, can you hear me? asked Janet as she took her pulse.

“I’m OK Janet, as long as no one thinks near me, I’ll be fine”

“Not funny Carter, seriously, you going to be OK?” 

“I will be Sir. Janet, can you give me something mild?”

“Sam, I’m not happy about this. I’ve no idea if this is causing any permanent damage.”

“I don’t think I’ve got any choice Janet, I need to get back on that ship.” 

“I’m going to find out how long we have till we arrive,” declared Jacob, leaving Sam with the rest of SG1 and Janet.

“Has anyone actually got a plan for that part?” asked Daniel. “I mean, it was rather easy getting aboard last time, are we sure it will be the same again?” Before anyone had a chance to answer that a small silver ball rolled towards them.

“Ah, crap, not again!” exclaimed Jack as the white light engulfed them.


	9. Chapter 9

Once again Jack groaned as he came too, he sat up quickly when he realised what had happened. He quickly scanned the room and realised they were no longer on Thina's ship.

“Please tell me we’re not back on Nirrti’s ship?”

“Indeed we are O’Neill”

“Crap” muttered Jack as he allowed Teal’c to pull him to his feet. He looked around and found Daniel sat by Janet who was hovering over a still unconscious Sam.

“Why is she still out?” asked Jack, kneeling down beside her.

“I’ve no idea Sir, but I’m guessing it’s all related to what she’s been through. Her pulse is slightly erratic but without my medical gear, there’s nothing I can do for her” replied Janet sadly. 

“Well, at least you know how we get aboard the ship Daniel” 

“Thanks Jack, very helpful of you to point that out”

_ “Why he is always so sarcastic…….Damn Danny boy and Janet need to get it on, perhaps T and I can set them up” _

Jack was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Sam groaning as she came too, trying and failing to pull herself up.

“Take it easy Sam” warned Janet.

“Carter, how long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to hear you Sir” replied Sam with a slight smile on her face. She suddenly frowned and looked around.

“Where’s Dad?” She struggled again to get to her feet till Teal’c extended a hand and pulled her upright. “Nirrti must have him,” she said, trying not to panic. “Oh god, I don’t know what would happen to him and Selmak if she puts them in the machine.” She closed her eyes for a minute, “I can’t hear him, what if he's unconscious or…” she trailed off. 

_ “... should never have gotten on a ship with a known spy.” _

_ “...no idea how to help her now.” _

_ “Damn snakehead…” _

The room started to spin around her and blackness crept in at the edges of her vision. 

“Sam? Sam!” She could hear Janet’s voice calling her faintly through the rushing sound that was filling her ears. 

“I’m okay,” Sam managed to get out but the pounding in her head was threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. She was back on the ground and her concerned team was gathered around her. 

_ “...have to get her out of here…” _

_ “...doesn’t look good.” _

“Please stop,” Sam croaked out. 

“Okay,” Janet said, “back up a little guys. Sam, listen to me. Without my gear I don’t have anything else to give you. We’re going to have to manage this the best we can for the time being. You can do this. And you three,” she pointed at the guys, “try and stop thinking.” 

“Shouldn’t be a problem Doc,” said Jack dryly. Janet peeled off her jacked and rolled it up before placing it gently under Sam’s head. She checked her pulse again, frowned then motioned for the Colonel to follow her to the other side of the room. 

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“It’s not good. I can’t say for sure but I think she’s in an extreme amount of pain and there may be cranial pressure as well. She probably won’t be able to stay conscious for long. We need to get her back in that machine and try and reverse this as soon as possible.”

“How do we do that?” asked Daniel who had followed them over. Just then they heard Sam start to mumble something. 

“Major Carter says that someone is coming,” said Teal’c. 

“How many?” said Jack, quickly crossing back to her side. “Can we jump them again?” Sam shook her head. “Too many” she whispered, “they’re here for all of us.”

“What do you say T?” asked Jack. “Should we play this out, maybe we’ll end up by the machine anyway?”

“Doesn’t sound like we have much choice,” said Daniel as an entire Jaffa patrol came into view. They banged the gate open and grabbed SG1 and Janet. Jack had to fight the urge to launch himself at the guards who none too gently yanked Carter to her feet. She managed to keep from being dragged along as they were hustled out of the room and down the hallway. Jack was watching her carefully so he noticed when she stiffened slightly. “I hear her, Nirrti.” Sam said over her shoulder to him. She gasped, “I know what she wants.”

“Silence!” the guard ordered tightening his grip on her arm for good measure.

“Sir! Do you trust me?” Sam said urgently

“Always,” he replied before they were all shoved into a large room.

“Welcome back SG1, I see you’ve brought a friend along this time” 

“Always a pleasure Nirrti” replied Jack as they were shoved to their knees by the surrounding Jaffa.

“Bring her here” commanded Nirrti as she pointed to Sam. As she walked past the Colonel she gave Jack a look that suggested she might have a plan.

_ “It appears she needs to spend more time in the device…..interesting that the Tok’ra only required one cycle” _

“I think you’ll find it worked perfectly” said Sam as she stood face to face with the Goa’uld. She had to bite her lip to resist smiling at the look on Nirrti’s face, she knew for sure that Jack would be grinning as well. Now all she had to do was convince her of the rest of her plan. 

“Perhaps it would be best if we spoke alone, after all I don’t need to be in the room with them to tell you what you want to know” 

_ “Carter…..you’d better know what you’re doing…...this plan does not seem wise…..I don’t know how much longer Sam can cope with this, she’s so pale” _

“Return them to their cell!” ordered Nirrti. Sam turned around to watch the others being led away, Jack didn’t break eye contact with her until he was forced around the corner and out of the room.

“This was not part of the plan” growled Jack as he paced angrily up and down their cell.

“Is he always like this when you get captured?” Janet asked Daniel. 

“Pretty much” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“To what plan are you referring to O'Neill?” Teal’c inquired. “It does not appear that we have one.”

“Carter’s plan,” replied Jack running his hands through his hair, “I’m pretty sure she has one, I just don’t know what it is.”

“Then how do you know this is not a part of it?” Jack glared at Teal’c who starred stoically back. In response Jack slammed a fist against the bars of the cell.

“Jack! Calm down!" admonished Daniel. "This is Sam, I’m sure she’s got it under control. Whatever it is.”

Janet, who had been watching the interaction, stepped forward. “What about Jacob? It didn’t seem like Nirrti had him. She was just interested in Sam.”

“Well, either Nirrti found out that he’s Sam’s dad and has him somewhere else on the ship, or else he’s still with Thina, and neither option is good,” said Daniel. 

“This whole operation has just been a massive shit storm since the beginning. If the Tok’ra ever come to us for help again, I’m going to tell Hammond to just leave the iris shut.” 

“Nice Jack,” said Daniel dryly. 


	10. Chapter 10

Nirrti paced around Sam in a circle like a predator surveying its prey. “You took longer to return than I thought you would. But no matter, you are here now.”

“Here I am,” Sam said simply, spreading her hands. She forced herself to keep her head up and her eyes open, to not give the Goa’uld any clue as to the utter torment raging inside her head. Sam was glad that Nirrti had gone along with her suggestion and sent the others away. She didn’t think she could handle that many voices. 

Nirrti’s mind was different from anyone else’s. Her thoughts crashed into Sam’s head invading and planting themselves, eroding her will away. It felt as though she was being controlled by a symbiote again. She forced a breath in and out again. Tried to keep standing, tried to keep fighting, tried to ignore the pain that made her feel as though her head was being split open. 

Nirrti kept talking. “I really should be thanking your team for allowing me to gain this power. After you convinced the subjects of my last experiment to turn against me, I modified the machine to be able to control my those I chose. I tested it on a captured Tok’ra and after that bending her mind to my will she was only too happy to deliver SG1 to me.” She stopped right in front of Sam and stared her dead in the eyes. Sam couldn’t help herself, she closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to hold on in the center of the roaring hurricane that was Nirrti’s mind consuming her own. The pain was consuming her. She couldn’t take it any longer. 

Nirrti’s voice sounded as if it was coming from a long way off. “Now you will prove your loyalty to me and kill your Tau’ri friends.”

Sam’s eyes snapped back open. “Yes my queen,” she said.

Sam stood outside the cell door, flanked on either side by Jaffa guards, she took a deep breath and silently prayed that Jack wouldn’t question her behaviour as the next few moments would most likely determine whether or not they all made it out alive.

“Open the door”

_ “Sam! Carter! Wait…….this doesn’t look…...” _

“You will come with me” spoke Sam as she pointed at Jack, she resisted the temptation to look at the others, knowing she’d crumble if she did. Instead she concentrated on trying to convey the situation to Jack, something he thankfully picked up on quickly.

“Not a chance”

_ “What’s going on Sam…...I don’t know how to play this”  _ Sam silently urged Jack to trust her, she could already feel her vision closing in from the voices of the others in the room.

“Move!” she ordered, hoping he’d finally get the message. Reluctantly he got to his feet and moved slowly across the room, he stopped as he walked past Sam, staring intently into her eyes.

_ “I hope you know what you’re doing Sam”  _ As the cell door closed, she fought hard to ignore the voices coming from Janet and the rest of the team, she knew it was only a matter of time before she could no longer control the effects of Nirrti’s device. She just needed a little more time to put her plan in motion.

“Um, what just happened?” Daniel asked as soon as the door banged shut behind Jack and Sam.

“Perhaps this is part of Major Carter’s plan?” Teal’c suggested. 

“I don’t know Teal’c,” Janet said doubtfully. “That didn’t sound like her. I’m worried something’s affecting her mind.” 

“You don’t think Nirrti used her for a host do you?” Daniel finally asked. 

“God I hope not,” Janet answered. She sighed, “you know, I used to be a little jealous that you four got to go off world and have all the adventures but I think I like it better back in my infirmary. Things are easier there.” 

“Oh yes,” said Daniel sarcastically motioning to indicate the cell and their situation in general. “It’s sad that you're missing out on all the fun we get to have.” 

“I do not believe I would categorize this experience as enjoyable Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said. Daniel and Janet exchanged a look and she quickly turned to hide the smile on her face.

Sam led Jack back into Nirrti’s chamber and nearly had a heart attack on the spot, her father was on his knees in front of Thina with a Zat aimed at his temple. 

_ “Whatever you’re thinking kiddo, don’t. It’s not worth it” _

_ “Aha, found Jacob!”  _ Sam glared at Jack as she turned to stand by Nirriti, now was not the time for sarcastic thoughts. 

Concentrate! She ordered herself. There were more voices now, more she had to fight through to maintain her feeble grasp on fighting off Nirrti’s control all while making her think she had succumbed. She faltered for a moment and was glad for a reason to be grasping the Colonel’s arm. She squeezed it slightly to hopefully let him know it was still her, then shoved him to his knees next to her Dad.

“Ow!” he complained loudly, “watch the knee Carter!” She pretended to ignore him. 

“Hi Jack,” Jacob said to him wryly, “looks like you have everything under control here, as usual.” 

“Can’t say you seem to be in much better shape Jacob,” said Jack matching his tone.

_ “Not now guys,”  _ Sam desperately thought. Luckily Thina moved her Zat even closer to Jacob’s head. “Be quiet,” she said sharply and both men fell silent. 

“As you can see,” Nirrti said, stepping forward, “my pet Tok’ra was kind enough to provide me with a gift.”

Sam shrugged her shoulders and forced her voice to remain cold. “You can kill them both, we have no use for them.” She tried hard not to look at the look of hurt, confusion and desperation that crossed her father’s face. 

“Carter!” Jack called “Carter that’s not you! Don’t listen to her.” Nirtti’s thoughts were edging in again like nails digging into her brain. It would be so easy to just give in. But she couldn’t now, not with her dad and the Colonel’s lives on the line. 

“Ah,” said Nirrti cruelly. “I believe you may be wrong there Major Carter. They may be of use, but only one. You will kill one of them, and we’ll put the other in the machine to become the latest addition to our ranks. I’ll allow you to choose.” This was not what Sam had in mind, she mentally scolded herself for not actually having a decent plan although she’d never expected her father to show up. She knew she needed to think fast otherwise Nirrti would have Thina choose, or worse do it herself. 

“My Queen, I only ask that you allow me to kill one of them myself” 

_ “Sam?!......Carter?!”  _ Nirrti smiled as she handed Sam a zat gun. Think Sam, how the hell are you going to get out of this one. She slowly walked around Jacob and Jack, trying her best to delay what seemed like the inevitable when she finally had an idea.


	11. Chapter 11

_ “Thina, I know you can hear me. Do you remember who you are? You’re Tokra, that’s Selmak and Jacob over there” _

_ “Don’t speak to me Tau’ri, do your job or I’ll gladly do it for you” _

_ “Listen to me Thina, Nirrti is controlling our thoughts. Did you not wonder how you escaped from her ship before? She let you leave” _

_ “Stop! You’re lying!” _

Sam could see Nirrti looking at her suspiciously, she needed to make this work now before the decision was made for her. She made one last play to get Thina on her side.

_“Think about it Thina, can you remember anything you’ve done in the last few months?”_ _“_

_ How can you be telling the truth, do you not wish to please your queen?” _

_ “The Tok’ra do not serve anyone Thina, you oppose all that the system lords stand for. I’m not going to let her kill my friends, trust me, if you don’t help me, she’ll kill you when she needs nothing more from you” _

Sam stopped behind Jacob and Jack and slowly raised her zat.

_ “Carter, I really hope you know what you’re doing”  _ I really hope Thina knows how that machine works thought Sam, because if she didn’t, she was about to make a huge mistake. She looked across to Thina one last time  _ “trust me Thina” _

Sam moved fast, she fired her zat towards Nirrti before spinning around and taking out the two Jaffa guards behind her, tossing her Zat to Jack she looked across to Thina, praying she was going to be on their side. Thankfully Thina was currently pointing her Zat at Nirrti who was still unconscious on the floor.

“What do you think is going on?” asked Janet and she got up off the hard floor and stretched her body to try and combat the stiffness that was rapidly setting in. 

“Well if I know Jack he’s probably currently shooting his way out” replied Daniel.

“Someone is coming Daniel Jackson, be ready” commanded Teal’c. Sure, thought Daniel, silently wondering what on earth he expected him to do. Luckily for all of them the cell door opened and they came face to face with Jacob who quickly held up his hands in surrender after seeing Teal’c ready to fight by the cell door.

“Jacob, where’s Sam? Is she OK?” asked Janet

“She’s with Jack and Thina” he replied

“Hang on, how did you and Thina get aboard?” 

“It’s a long story Daniel and we don’t have time for it now, follow me” ordered Jacob. The four of them ran back to Nirrti’s chambers not knowing what they were going to find, when they entered the room they found Jack standing over Nirrti “T, get over here and watch her for me. If she so much as blinks, shoot her.” Teal’c nodded as he grabbed a staff weapon from the unconscious Jaffa by the door.

Janet ran over to Sam as soon as she saw her wavering on her feet. “Daniel help me!” she called. Together they were able to lower Sam gently to the ground. “Sam!” said Janet desperately, “stay with me honey.”

“We need to get her in the machine as soon as possible,” said Thina crouching down next to them. 

“Uh, Jack?” Daniel said apprehensively.

The Colonel spun around from Nirrti’s prone form and raised his Zat at Thina. “Get away from her,” he said dangerously. 

Sam’s eyes fluttered. “No!” she said in a paper thin voice. “Nirrti was controlling her but I got through. She can help us, she knows how the machine works.” 

“How?” Jack said, still keeping the Zat trained on Thina.

“I saw Nirrti use it before I was captured. I know you don’t trust me Colonel, and I realize I haven’t given you any reason to, but she’ll die if we don’t do something right away.”

“She’s telling the truth Sir,” Sam said. Jack hesitated a moment longer before finally lowering the weapon and jerking his head towards the machine. “Go,” he said, “but if you try anything I will shoot you.” 

Jacob and Daniel helped Sam to her feet and supported her across the room to the machine. Thina had stepped up to the control pane and Janet hovered at her shoulder. “She must be in there alone for this work properly,” she said. 

“You got this kiddo?” Jacob asked quietly. Sam winced in pain but nodded. The two men stepped back as Thina activated the machine. Sam was enveloped in light as the machine whirred around her and for a moment it seemed as though she would emerge as though nothing had ever happened. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the ground, her head hitting the floor with a sickening crack. 

“No!” yelled Jack. Janet tried to make a dash for Sam but Thina threw an elbow into her stomach hard and then pulled a Zat out from under her jacket and pointed it at the doctor. “My queen will be pleased,” she said.

“Thina, you don’t need to do this. You know as well as me that Nirrti is not your queen” said Selmak calmly. 

“How can you speak like that Selmak?” replied Thina angrily.

“The Tok’ra do not serve anyone, like the Jaffa standing here with us, we fight for freedom and to be free from the oppression of the false gods” 

Deciding that they needed a backup plan in case Selmak couldn’t convince Thina, Jack caught Teal'c's attention and nodded to Daniel who was standing near Janet. He then glanced down at Sam and hoped it wasn’t about to make a huge mistake. Taking one last look at Teal’c he threw himself at Thina, catching her by surprise. At the same time Teal’c grabbed his staff weapon again and pointed it at Nirrti.

“Jacob, sort Thina and get her over here to fix Sam” Jack pulled himself off Thina who was still lying in shock on the floor.

“So, are we going to do this the hard way or the easy way Thina?” asked Jacob as he pointed the Zat she’d dropped in the scuffle straight at her. 

Jack ran over to Sam as Janet was helped to her feet by Daniel. “You okay?” he asked, “I’ll be fine, but remind me to tell Hammond that I’m never coming on a mission with SG1 again.”

Jack gently rolled Sam over and sucked his breath when he saw the nasty gash in the side of her head, Janet joined him and tried to rouse Sam enough to get her back in the machine.

“Sam, Sam! Can you hear me? I need you to wake up honey so we can get you fixed up and back to the SGC” Jack looked at Janet with a worried expression on his face when it became clear she wasn’t about to come round anytime soon.

“Jacob, is there any way we can put her in the device without her standing up?” said Jack as he pushed himself off the floor and walked towards Thina and Jacob.

“You heard him Thina, we need to fix what Nirrti did to my daughter. Are you going to make this easy or not?”

“Wait! I think I saw enough to use the machine but someone is going to need to hold her up” said Janet.

“If you stand in the machine you’ll end up like her” sneered Thina

“I don’t see any other choice” replied Jacob “so I’ll do it. With any luck I won’t have to stand there for too long”

“Okay that works for me, Daniel, help me get Sam in on the platform. T, can you cover Thina and Nirrti?”

“Indeed I can O’Neill” Jack and Daniel carefully lifted Sam onto the platform and into Jacob’s arms whilst Janet stood by the control console ready for their signal.

_ “Selmak, you sure about this? Jacob, she is your daughter and I know we’re doing this whether or not you think I can repair any damage it might cause to us. Well then, I guess we’d better get started” _ Jacob signaled to Janet that he was ready, he closed his eyes as the machine lit up around him, silently praying that Sam would be okay.


	12. Chapter 12

Daniel and Jack stood either side of the machine, ready to catch Jacob or Sam if they fell. After what felt like too long for Jack, the machine shut down and both Jack and Daniel reached up to take Sam from Jacob as he slumped down on the platform.

“Is it done?” Jack asked Janet

“As much as I can” she replied as she came round the console to check Sam.

“You going to be okay Jacob?” asked Jack.

“I will be when I know Sam is,” he replied wearily.

“Can you hear what I’m thinking?” Jack continued.

“No, thank god. I’m assuming I wouldn’t like what I might hear,” Jacob said scornfully. 

“Hey now,” said Jack, giving him a hurt look. 

Daniel privately thought Jacob was probably right, but he decided to intervene before things escalated. “How’s Sam doing Janet?” he asked pointedly. 

Janet had one hand over the wound in Sam’s head and the other on her neck searching for a pulse. “Heart rate has stabilized, so that’s good. This gash isn’t too deep, but she may have a concussion. I’d really like to get her back to the SGC and get her all checked out.”

Jack let out a breath he hadn’t even realized that he’d been holding. “Is she cured from her mind reading powers?” 

“We’ll have to wait till she wakes up to know for sure on that one. I did the best I could, but this device is so foreign to me.” Janet said in a rush. 

“We know you did everything you could,” Daniel said quickly. 

“Well,” said Jack, “what say we move this party back to Earth. Jacob, can you get us the hell off this damned ship?”

“What about these two O’Neill?” Teal’c asked, indicating the two women he was still covering with his staff weapon.

“Ah, right. How about you just shoot ‘em?” 

“Jack!” Said Daniel and Jacob at the same time. 

“I can take Nirrti back to the Tok’ra,” Jacob said, “they may be able to remove the Goa’uld and save the host. As for Thina, Janet, can you use the machine again and reverse the process on her as well? Hopefully we can break Nirrti’s hold for good.” 

“I can try,” Janet said leaving Sam’s side and moving back to the control panel. 

Jacob walked over to the Colonel and said quietly, “for what it’s worth Jack, I’m sorry that I didn’t realize Thina was compromised. I should have seen it sooner “ 

“I’m sorry Jacob,” Jack replied smugly, “I didn’t hear that. What did you say again?” 

“Don’t push it Jack,” Jacob said warningly. 

Teal’c pulled Thina to her feet and led her to the machine, unsurprisingly she resisted stepping onto the platform.

“This course of action would be most unwise” said Teal’c as he once again tried to encourage Thina to move onto the platform.

“Thina, your future with the Tok’ra depends on whether or not you step onto that platform” warned Jacob. Reluctantly Thina stepped onto the platform and Janet immediately activated the machine before she had a chance to argue further. She nodded to Teal’c once she’d finished before rushing back over to Sam who was beginning to stir.

Jack gently stroked Sam’s cheek as she fought to regain consciousness, something that both Janet and Jacob didn’t fail to notice. Janet shook her head just enough to warn Jacob not to make a comment and he rolled his eyes in mock exasperation in response.

“God my head hurts” mumbled Sam as she tried to sit up.

“Easy Sam, you’ve taken quite a knock to the head. I don’t want you passing out on me again”

“Listen to the good Doctor, Carter, or can you still read her mind?” 

“Jesus Jack, give her a minute!” exclaimed Daniel. Despite Jack’s impatience all eyes in the room suddenly fell on Sam, keen to know whether or not the machine had fixed her.

“Umm I don’t think so but my head hurts so much I can’t even hear my own thoughts” replied Sam, as he closed her eyes in pain. Both Janet and Jack shared a worried look about Sam’s condition, they both knew she’d never admit to being in pain unless it was serious.

“Jacob, why don’t you, Teal’c and Daniel go ahead and ring aboard the Al'kesh with our lovely guests here and we’ll follow you when Carter’s had a little rest.” Daniel and Teal’c dragged Nirrti from the floor and Jacob gripped Thina’s arm and pushed her towards the door.

“Bring her home Jack” Jack nodded at Jacob in response, “because you and I are going to have a little chat when we get back.” 

“Don’t worry Sir, he likes you really,” said Sam weakly as she tried once again to sit up with Janet’s help.

“Nice to have you back Carter, how are you feeling?” Sam looked between Janet and Jack and realised it probably wasn’t worth trying to hide how she really felt.

“Like crap, Sir.” Jack knew it had taken a lot for her to admit how she felt so he decided to keep any witty remarks until she was safely back at the SGC. He reached down and helped Janet lift Sam to her feet, he immediately felt her sway and instinctively reached out to put a steadying arm around her waist. With Jack guiding Sam, Janet led the way towards the ring room. 

“Sir, how will Dad know when to ring us out?”

“Don’t sweat the details Carter” said Jack with a grin “I’ve got that covered” Once they were standing in the ring circle, Jack pulled out a Tok’ra communications device.

“Jacob might have slipped me this” he smirked, “all set Jacob”. Sam and Janet both shared a look as the white light enveloped them. God he’s insufferable sometimes thought Sam.

It took all of Sam’s energy not to collapse as soon as they were aboard the Al'kesh and for a moment Jack thought he was going down with her. Thankfully Daniel was waiting by the rings and between them they were able to lay Sam down gently. Janet took her pulse and told them she’d passed out, taking Daniel's jacket she carefully lifted Sam’s head and slid it under.

“Colonel, we need to get her back to the SGC as soon as possible” Nodding in acknowledgement, Jack headed off to find Jacob and let him know they needed to get going.

“Already on it Jack,” Jacob said before Jack could say any more, sharply angling the cargo ship towards the planet, “we’ll be back on the ground in less than ten minutes.”

Jack nodded in acknowledgement. “What about Nirrti?”

“Teal’c stuck her and Thina in escape pods and he’s standing guard. I’ll take them back to the Tok’ra after we get Sam home.”

Jack clapped him on the shoulder and headed back to see how Sam was doing.

“Colonel,” said Janet looking up, “as soon as we land and dial Earth, radio ahead and tell them to have a med team standing by.”

“I’ll do it,” said Daniel, “and you can get her through Jack.”

Janet turned back to Sam. “I will say one benefit of going on missions with you guys is I know what I’m dealing with before you get back. Rather than trying to figure it out on the fly when the four of you just come tumbling through the gate with burns, gunshot wounds and speaking alien languages.”

“Sorry to inconvenience you Doc,” said Jack dryly. 

“We’re down!” yelled Jacob from the front of the ship. 

“Go,” Jack said to Daniel and he ran off the ship. 

Jack gently gathered Sam up in his arms and followed Daniel off the ship. He felt Jacob’s eyes on him. “We’ll take care of her Sir,” he said over his shoulder.

Jacob nodded, “ I know. I’ll contact you as soon as I can.” 

Daniel had the gate activated by the time he reached it. “They’re ready for us,” he said. 

“Let’s get her home,” Jack said, stepping through the event horizon. 

It was so quiet. No voices, no thoughts invading her consciousness, just the blissful solitude of her own mind. Sam slowly opened her eyes and the SGC infirmary came into focus around her. “It worked,” she said wonderingly.

“What?” came the Colonel’s voice. She turned her head to see him sitting in the chair next to her.

“It worked, I can’t hear the voices any more. You did it Sir.”

“No, you did it Carter. You beat Nirrti at her own game. Teal'c went back with SG-3 to offer the rest of Nirrti's Jaffa freedom, and then they're going to blow the cloaking device and machine to hell. Janet got you all fixed up, she said there won’t be any permanent brain damage. You’re still way smarter than me.”

Sam smiled, “thank you sir.” 

“For what?”

“For trusting me.”

“Always,” he repeated.

Sam’s smile faded, “Sir, you know I didn’t mean to listen to your thoughts but I heard them anyway.”

“I know. It’s okay.”

“You know what I heard then.”

“Yes, but you already knew it, didn’t you?”

She looked down, “yes.”

“Nothing’s changed Sam,” he said quietly and she looked back up into his eyes. That statement had two sides to it and they both knew it. So she simply nodded. “Yes sir,” she said. 


End file.
